


Larry the Cucumber's Night Off

by scraggle



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, Multi, Smut, veggietales smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraggle/pseuds/scraggle
Summary: If you've ever wanted to smash the lead roles of Larry Boy then you're in luck!
Relationships: Archibald Asparagus/Larry the Cucumber/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Larry the Cucumber's Night Off

The exploding warmth of the mansion overtook you as you were pulled out of the pouring rain. You had just arrived from a party that had been cut short due to the two gentlemen you had been eyeing the whole time. They noticed your flustered glances and decided to act upon themselves to aid with what you were thinking.

The taller man of the duo stepped up to you, his graceful poise being only the first of many things you loved about him. He spoke with a smooth English accent, knowing exactly what to say and where to emphasize to ensure you turn into a melting mess.

"My my, a pretty girl like you, wondering around this party all alone, no escort?" He sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, and whistled for the second man to come over.

This one looked very much younger, yet even with his higher voice, he could still manage to be attractive as hell. He looked you up and down, stopping momentarily to examine your chest- or rather, the necklace you were wearing. He reached out and hooked two fingers around the chain, tugging slightly to get a closer look. You stepped forward, closing the gap between you and the man who had suddenly lost interest in the necklace. He stared with half-closed eyes, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear as he closed in.

"What say we ditch this snooze-fest and take this somewhere a little more... comfortable?"

You flushed and nodded, unable to speak as the two men took each arm and escorted you out to their car. It was a sleek black limo with long silver markings accenting the doors and tires. The taller man went into the front seat as the shorter one opened the door for you. The inside was lined with soft lights and leather seats. The little table in front of you had a very inviting bottle of champagne that seemed like it had been chilling in ice for hours.

You would never have thought that on the night of what might have been the most boring party would end up turning into something you only dreamed of. You had been waiting your entire life to find a rich man to sweep you off your feet. Not only did you catch the attention of one, but two of the most handsome men you had ever laid your eyes on.

"I never got your names," you said, as the door closed and the car started moving.

"You can call me Larry, and that's Archie," he said while nodding his head to side towards the small window separating the passengers to the driver's seat. "I couldn't help but overhear your name amidst the chatter. It's quite beautiful," he finished with a low purr.

You smiled and turned your head to the side, hoping the hair that loosened itself from behind your ear would cover your red face.

You perked up to the sound of a bottle opening, and you looked up to see Larry pouring two glasses of the champagne. The sparkling liquid bubbled as it was handed to you, and you held the glass as though it would shatter any second. You weren't a heavy drinker, but one small amount was just enough to be considered a small treat.

Larry set down the bottle, barely just a quarter full, and held his glass up to you. You did the same and you both gently clinked them together. Without breaking eye contact he slowly took a sip of his drink. You stared at the golden alcohol as you lifted the bottom of the glass up. Without thinking you downed the whole think in just a couple swallows. 

When you put your empty glass down you met the slightly surprised stare of Larry.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting that, but, the more the merrier, right?"

He finished his and stood up to move closer to you. Upon sitting he cupped your cheek in one hand, brushing his thumb over your jawline. His other hand slipped down your back, gliding along your thigh. Your silk dress made every feeling more like a dream. 

"You are so beautiful..." he whispered as he leaned close to your face.

Your lips almost connected but he pulled away last second, putting his hand on the back of your neck as he stood up.

"We're here, darling, time to go."

The door opened and Archie held his hand out to help you down. Once your feet were on the floor, you looked up to get a clear view of where you had been brought.

A massive mansion towered over you, the outside elaborately decorated with patterns cut directly into the marble and large columns. You were led through the dark oak doors and nearly fainted.

The first thing you noticed was the massive three-tier chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. It seemed to have hundreds of lights, and it spun slowly, sending sparkles dancing along the walls and floor. You wanted to take all the time in the world to look at everything you could from the front entrance, but you felt a slight tug on your hand. Archie smirked and stepped forward.

"There's one room in particular I want you to see."

You followed the two men up the curved stairs, hoping you weren't bringing any kind of mud or dirt to the plush red carpeting that accented the white-gold staircase. You followed them down a long hallway, all the way to the very end. Archie opened the double-doors and motioned you in.

A dark Victorian-style bed, topped with a gorgeous black velvet canopy hanging over the four posts seemed to take most of the space. Shelves on the walls of either side of the headboard were lined with all types of sex toys, ranging from the smallest personal vibrators, to whole coils of rope and leather whips. The lighting of the room was a deep maroon coming from a smaller chandelier. You saw clothes laid out on the bed and your eyes widened when you notice what kind they were.

"A maid outfit?" You reached out and felt the silk slip through your fingers. 

"Yep. We'll give you a few minutes to change. And feel free to put anything else on while you're at it as well," Larry said as he and Archie both disappeared into the closet. When they shut the door behind them you turned back to your options. 

It was seemingly endless, and you so badly wanted to try them all out. 

You slipped on the incredibly tight-fitting two-piece, it itself not doing much to hide anything too well, and the thigh-high socks, and walked around to examine the shelves more closely.

Cat ears and a tail, a ball gag, blindfolds, dildos and vibrators of all shapes and sizes. It was a great opportunity to experiment, and you figured you would have all night to do so.

"Are you ready, darling?" Archie called from the closet.

You stood silent for a moment before finally grabbing for the blindfold. You sat yourself on the edge of the bed, making sure to have your skirt pulled up a bit before putting the blindfold on.

"I'm ready," you called out softly.

Your heart pounded as you heard the door open, hoping the blindfold made up for how much time you made the men wait. The strong scent of their cologne spread throughout the room and if anything it made the setting more romantic. Maybe it was just you starting to get tipsy, or you have just been horny your whole life, but you got the massive urge to just charge yourself to them and allow yourself to be absolutely destroyed.

You had just enough self control to remain seated, but you uncrossed your legs, pushing yourself back a bit on the mattress.

You felt a soft material grabbing at your legs, assuming one or both of them was wearing gloves, and the hand caressed from your calf to your thighs. Your breath stopped in your throat as a second pair of hands glided along your collarbone, except these were icy cold. You felt the bed dip behind you and the hands trailed from your chest to your shoulders. You were pleasantly surprised when you started receiving a massage- both on your back and your inner-thighs.

"Come on, love, open up for Daddy."

That voice belonged to Archie, and he did a damn well job of turning rich, dark chocolate into a sound with how smooth he said that.

You did nothing to stop his hands from spreading your legs further, holding you down by your hips as his hot breath tickled your skin. You gasped and melted into the hands that rubbed you from behind. While one traced light shapes down your back, the other came back across to the front, slipping into the hem of the dress. You couldn't help but groan softly, tilting your head back onto Larry's shoulder. He kissed your neck as he slowly rubbed and pinched your nipple. Somehow, his fingers were still cold, and somehow, you haven't gone over the edge yet.

A part of you wanted to sober up fast to reduce the risk of forgetting this night, but the feeling of numbness only made everything better. Since you couldn't do anything about it now, you figured you'd just shut up and enjoy what was happening at the moment.

You clenched the blankets as Archie flipped your skirt up, kissing just above your underwear line. He rubbed you through the fabric and you nearly screamed, turning your head to the side. Larry moved away slightly so you were flat on your back. You felt his weight get off the bed for a minute, but he came back just a minute later. Just as you felt your underwear start to get pulled off painfully slow, a sharp sensation hit your stomach.

Wax play? It was definitely something warm and melted.

A tongue trailed its way up your torso and suddenly it hit you.

Larry had dripped melted chocolate on you, and now Archie was licking it up.

Picking the blindfold was the best choice you could make.

Your fingers found a lock of hair to grab onto and you tugged it, hoping to make him go faster. He eventually made his way to your breasts, brushing one of your nipples while he sucked the other. Any sounds you made were immediately swallowed by Larry with a deep kiss. He closed a fist around your neck and swirled his tongue all around the inside of your mouth.

Archie pulled away, causing a whine to escape from you. Larry did the same, and you were left panting, legs open and breasts exposed. Their combined weight lifted from the mattress, and all you could hear was metal clanking. Larry pulled you up closer to the headboard, handcuffing your wrists to the posts.

The sound of zippers and belt buckles cut the tension in the air. Fabric dropped to the floor and your heart-rate increased. You squirmed nervously against the blankets, hoping to tease the men a bit by crossing your legs to cover yourself up.

"Oh. Hey now... what are we doing here?"

Hands touched softly at your skin and gently pried your legs apart, holding one up and over a shoulder. Now you could feel all four hands brushing their fingertips against your body, up and down your chest, all around your neck. The feeling was similar to that of a single breeze of chilly air on a summer's night. Shivers trickled up your spine and sweat beaded down your forehead.

"Baby~" a voice whispered into your ear. A soft moan escaped your lips. You could feel warm air closing in on your cheek, then your mouth.

"Yes..." you responded, almost completely silent.

Just as a pair of lips pressed into yours, another pair closed in between your legs. The feeling of the tongue on your clit was unlike anything you had ever felt. You whimpered and arched your spine just a little bit, already feeling yourself getting wet.

The owner of the tongue knew well what he was doing to give you the most intense pleasure. He dragged his tongue up and down your entrance, rubbing your legs as he groaned against you. Meanwhile the man up top had now been straddling your chest, being careful not to put his full weight on you.

"Tongue out darling."

You opened your mouth on command and stuck your tongue out, immediately feeling a bulge press against it. Assuming it was a cock, you did your best to do what you thought was pleasuring to the man on top of you. You were able to feel your way to the tip, and pecked it slightly, kissing it quickly before planting your mouth on the shaft.

"Mmmmm, fuck, that's so good, you're doing amazing."

You couldn't help but grin. Your first time wasn't going terribly like you thought it would. Your first time also wasn't going where you thought it would. Rather than regular boring sex, you were getting something most fantasized about at night. Everything that you've ever wanted to happen, was happening, and at the hands of two handsome studs.

You made a mental note to go to every party you were invited to.

Your thoughts were cut short when you no longer felt a body on top of you. There was also nobody working you over the edge at your legs. Just as you were about to ask, the hands returned to your hips, and the weight returned to your chest.

Only something was different.

The cock that waited by your lips was bare now. You wanted so badly to let it in and have it slide deep down your throat. You obediently opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out, waiting.

Your legs were lifted up over shoulders again, and kisses dotted your inner thighs, starting at the base of your hips and ending at the ankles.

A final blow of cool air and quick movement of the tongue on your clit prepared you for what was about to come.

Just as a dick slid through your entrance, another took over your mouth. Even behind your blindfold, your eyes rolled back, and your muscles strained against the metal cuffs. Your moans came out in muffles as the man on top of you thrust back and forth. His impossible length snaked it's way down your throat, hitting the bottom of it with great ease. The weight on your chest was lifted again and you assumed he sat up on his knees and grabbed the headboard, based on the pounding you heard on it and the wall.

"Ooohhh my god! Fuck!~" 

Deep groans filled the air and the force of the cock pushing into the back of your pussy increased with every buck. He started a bit uneven, but once he got used to your size he was able to start pushing rhythmically. His hands moved from your hips to the sides of your rib cage, then up to your breasts. He rubbed your nipples with his thumbs before replacing them with his teeth. The soft biting and tongue flicks introduced a whole new feeling of pleasure. You screamed against the cock in your throat, and it pulled out momentarily. You bit your lip and released a stream of curse words, letting them hang in the air.

You tasted small amounts of pre-cum as you took the dick in your mouth again, this time letting your tongue swirl around it. Your own noises vibrated against the shaft, making the man above you gasp loudly. Each sound you produced only got more strained as you felt yourself tighten around the man at your hips.

The thrusting from both ends got messier and more rough with each passing second. Your pussy would feel empty one moment and be slammed into the next. Each cock was well lubricated and even slight contact to the head sent jolts through their body that you could feel.

You felt the first pang of intense pleasure spread throughout your body. Your breathing got heavier and your body convulsed more- at least, what is was physically able to. You still had your lower half pinned down and your top half certainly couldn't move that much.

Total helplessness. You liked this feeling. You liked every feeling rushing through you.

You panted as small bursts of cum coated your tongue. Your moans became high pitched and you found yourself keeping your breath held for a few seconds before letting it out in a shaky sighs.

Every time a cock left your body, you whined. You wanted this more than ever. Especially since you were so close. As much as you would like to have this go on for hours, you ached to release.

Your hair was being yanked and pulled from above, the heavy growls of the man boiling up from his chest.

"F-fuuuckkkkk!! I'm- I'm so cl-"

"Come on, that's right. Hhmnng~ Take it all you little slut."

Just when you thought it couldn't get any better, rapid rubbing exploded from your clit. The immense pleasure shot like fireworks up your torso, and you knew you couldn't handle it anymore.

The room echoed with the sound of breathless screams, ragged voices panting out names.

The body on top of you seemed to drop, forcing his cock to shoot deep down your throat. Each pulse your walls produced sent a shot of cum into your pussy. With your hips being pinned down again, you couldn't do anything to stop your clit from being stimulated. The fingers moved in quick circles, slowly coming to a stop. They rested on you even when both men pulled out, and you were left gasping for air and pulling the cuffs.

"Jesus fucking Christ," the man above you groaned, still panting on his own. He got himself up and off of you and you could hear his footsteps heading back towards the closet. The second one kept his hands on your thighs, watching your body jerk randomly as you took your own time to get your breathing back to normal. He planted a final kiss on your stomach before pushing himself up as well. He cupped your cheek in his hand and rubbed softly with his thumb.

"Good girl," was all he said, in that damned silky voice.

As the closet door closed, your chest was still heaving, and you felt your face blush all over again.


End file.
